


Nakazani

by emsallthat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Forced Marriage, Imprinting, Marriage, Marriage Law Challenge, Soul mate, mate, nakazani, prawo małżeńskie, wolf - Freeform, wpojenie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsallthat/pseuds/emsallthat
Summary: Kanoniczne, bez epilogu, powojenne. / Ministerstwo zamiast pomagać wprowadza prawo małżeńskie. Hermiona ma nadzieję na ustabilizowany związek z Ronem, ale splot wielu wydarzeń sprawia, że zostaje żoną Billa. Dlaczego zostali sobie nakazani i jak ich życie będzie wyglądało, skoro żadne z nich nie akceptuje do końca tej sytuacji?Publikowane tez na fanfiction.net (oryginał)





	1. ROZDZIAŁ I

**Author's Note:**

> Mam przyjemność przedstawić dłuższą historię, niż dotychczasowe teksty. Byłam pozytywnie zaskoczona, jak ciepło przyjęła się miniaturka o Norze, więc podjęłam decyzję, aby dopisać do niej historię poprzedzającą. Już wcześniej miałam ją w pewnym stopniu zaplanowaną, ale zbierałam odwagę i pomysły.  
> Mam nadzieję, że spodoba się Wam cała koncepcja – starałam się dopilnować szczegółów. Ale do sedna.  
> Tekst trzyma się kanonu do epilogu. Epilogu nie uznaje. Z wydarzeń zaproponowanych przez panią Rowling zmieniłam dwie rzeczy, jedna jest w miarę istotna, druga mniej. Ale o tym szerzej w kolejnym rozdziale.

**NAKAZANI**

* * *

 

**PROLOG**

* * *

 

_Nothing goes as planned  
Everything will break  
People say goodbye  
In their own precious way  
All that you rely on  
And all that you can fake  
Will leave you in the morning  
Come find you in the day_  
Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out  
Oh, you're all I taste, at night inside of my mouth  
Oh, you run away, cause I am not what you found  
Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out  
_Everything will change_  
Nothing stays the same  
Nobody is perfect  
Oh, but everyone's to blame  
All that you rely on  
And all that you can save  
Will leave you in the morning  
Will find you in the day

Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out  
Oh, you're all I taste, at night inside of my mouth  
Oh, you run away, cause I am not what you found  
Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out

_Everything is dark_  
It's more than you can take  
But you catch a glimpse of sunlight  
Shining  
Shining down on your face  
Your face  
On your face

* * *

 

**ROZDZIAŁ I**

Próbowałem, Molly. Ale przegłosowali mnie.

_Pub pod Trzema Miotłami_ tętnił życiem. Wszystkie stoliki były zajęte, a Madame Rosmerta miała dużo pracy, obsługując klientów. Uwijała się jak w ukropie, nalewając co chwilę kolejne kufle kremowego piwa. Cały magiczny świat stopniowo otrząsał się po wojnie i ludzie zaczęli wychodzić z ukrycia. Z dnia na dzień powoli uświadamiali sobie, że Voldemort faktycznie nie istnieje.

Minister Magii Kingsley _Shacklebolt_ siedział sztywno przy stoliku, nie mając odwagi spojrzeć na towarzyszącą mu osobę. Usłyszał tylko jej ciężkie westchnięcie.

**-** Wiem, Kinsgley, że próbowałeś. Nie jest w twojej naturze poddawać się presji otoczenia, jednakże… – urwała na chwilę, a on zdecydował się podnieść wzrok.

Przed nim siedział cień Molly Weasley. Przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy jakby przybyło jej lat. Cera poszarzała, a zmarszczki na twarzy zamieniły się w głębokie bruzdy. Jej oczy wypełnione były ogromnym smutkiem i nieprzebranym bólem matki, która straciła dziecko. Wiedział, że jest jej bardzo ciężko i nie umie otrząsnąć po śmierci Freda. A teraz miała kolejny problem na głowie.

\- Nie miałeś siły przebicia. Po wojnie ludzie stali się silniejsi. Wydaje im się, że już nie ma żadnych ograniczeń, że można swobodnie decydować o losach wszystkich…

\- To prawda. Rada Ministrów ożywiła się nie do poznania. A pomyśleć, że ledwie miesiąc wcześniej zastanawiali się, czy dożyją kolejnego poranka. – Do ich stolika znikąd przysiadł się Artur Weasley, który wcale nie wyglądał lepiej od żony. Jego zwyczajowy uśmiech gdzieś zniknął, z oczu wydzierało się cierpienie.

Atmosfera była iście grobowa. Żaden z trojga rozmówców tak naprawdę nie wiedział, co ma mówić. Molly jedynie w milczeniu przywitała męża, kładąc mu dłoń na nadgarstku i ściskając go lekko, jakby chciała dodać mu otuchy, której sama nie posiadała.

Kingsley pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu. Rzeczywistość powojenna wcale nie była różowa. Okazało się, że bardzo trudno jest wrócić do normalnego funkcjonowania po tylu latach strachu przed Voldemortem i Śmierciożercami.

\- Wojna się skończyła, ale tak jakby jej piętno nadal wisiało nad nami. – Cichy głos Molly wyraził to, co Shackelbolt nie odważył się powiedzieć. On, nieustraszony w walce, broniący jasnej strony magii, w takich sytuacjach bywał w kropce. Wiedział, że to jego podpis zaważy na życiu wielu osób. Właściwie, to już zaważył.

\- Życie nas nie oszczędza. – Dodał Artur i spojrzał na Kingsleya. W jego wzroku nie było wyrzutu, bo niby z jakiej racji miałby być? Sam przecież siedział w Sali Wizengamotu. – Uniknięcie tego prawa było niemożliwe, moja droga. Wizengamot to potęga nie do pokonania, gdyż większa część tych, którzy walczyli w Hogwarcie albo nie zasiada w Radzie, albo… - Przerwał. _Albo nie żyje._ – Z niesamowitą łatwością przegłosowali wszystkich przeciwników. Tak, jakby to prawo było tylko igraszką.

\- Jest igraszką, Arturze, ale igraszką losu. – Uzupełniła cicho pani Weasley.

Kingsley odchrząknął i próbował pocieszyć Molly: - Prawo oficjalnie wejdzie w życie z dniem pierwszego lipca, a obowiązywać będzie od pierwszego września. Jest czas, aby poczynić odpowiednie ruchy.

\- Namiastka czasu. – Parsknęła kobieta, a Artur wyraźnie podzielał zdanie żony. – Ale lepsze to niż nic .

\- Prawo jest niepodważalne. I chociaż zupełnie się z nim nie zgadzam, bo takie kwestie nie powinny być regulowane odgórnie, to nadal… Prawo. Zatwierdzone przez Wizengamot, bezsprzecznie obowiązujące. – Kingsley również był smutny, ale miał jedną dobrą wiadomość dla pani Weasley. – Jednakże udało się, siłą przymusu, przeforsować pewne zapisy. Będzie możliwość złagodzenia jego odczuwania w pewnych przypadkach. Nie są to duże udogodnienia, ale myślę, że wystarczające.

\- Chociaż to dobre. – Wtrąciła pani Weasley, ale zamilkła widząc niepewną minę Shacklebolta.

\- Niemniej jednak, w razie niespełnienia warunków niestety nie będzie odwrotu. Prawu podlegają wszyscy i nie jest to istotne, kto kim jest. I od razu uprzedzam, że w razie oporów kary są dość surowe i wygórowane jak na tak bzdurny edykt.

\- Czyli?

\- Nawet Azkaban. – Artur Weasley odpowiedział przerażonej żonie, której twarz wyglądała niczym białe prześcieradło.

\- Artur mówi prawdę, ale to już ostateczność. I nie mam zamiaru stosować tej formy. Nie mam zamiaru stosować _żadnej_ formy kary, bo już wystarczająco czuję się winny za to, co się stało.

\- Daj spokój, Kinsgley. Nie masz wpływu na to, co wyprawia Wizengamot. Jedynie musisz trzymać ich w ryzach jako Minister Magii. – Blady, bolesny uśmiech pojawił się na półprzezroczystej twarzy Molly. – A ja teraz opuszczę własne ryzy i zatopię się w Ognistej Whisky.

Pan Weasley już miał zamiar wołać Rosmertę, gdy przy ich stoliku pojawił się mlecznobiały kształt. Duży, biały kocur w ciemne cętki. _Irbis,_ patronus Billa. Przemówił głosem swojego właściciela, jednak wiadomość była lakoniczna.

_Fleur trafiła do św. Munga._

* * *

 

Fleur wymiotowała drugi dzień z rzędu. Była osłabiona i senna.

Bill uśmiechnął się do siebie pod nosem. Nareszcie wróciła równowaga do Świata Magii, nareszcie wszystko zaczynało się doskonale układać. I choć dopiero minął miesiąc od walki o Hogwart to czuli się tak, jakby już minęły wieki. Postanowili więc oboje odciąć okres II Wojny grubą, czarną kreską w ich życiu. Raz na zawsze zakończyć ten rozdział w ich życiu i skupić się na przyszłości.

Przyszłości, o której dopiero zaczynali rozmawiać. Marzyło im się stworzenie prawdziwej rodziny.

Bez piętna wojny, ciągłej walki i strachu. Rodziny z roześmianą gromadką dzieci biegających po ogrodzie, podczas gdy oni będą spokojnie sączyli herbatę na ganku. A na starość zwyczajnie usiądą w bujanych fotelach i będą opowiadać o przeszłości. O tym, że przede wszystkim mieli siebie.

Pragnienie stabilizacji podsycało w nich nadzieję na realizację planów.

I jakby na zawołanie, Fleur zaczęła odczuwać nudności, osłabienie i wymiotować. Dla Billa sygnał był w miarę jednoznaczny – miał nadzieję, że ich rodzina się niebawem powiększy. Wszystkie objawy wskazywały, że Fleur faktycznie może być w ciąży.

Radość trwała do chwili, gdy Bill zaniepokoił się ciszą, która nagle zapadła w łazience. Wszedł gwałtownie i zauważył, że jego żona nieprzytomna leżała koło wanny. Podbiegł do niej, oddychała, ale nadal nie odzyskała świadomości. Nie zastanawiał się za długo nad tym, co robić.  
Wyjście było tylko jedne – wizyta u św. Munga.

Jej stan okazał się zły. Wymioty spowodowały spore odwodnienie organizmu, więc od razu podano jej Eliksir Pieprzowy na wzmocnienie. Następnie, gdy oprzytomniała, zabrano ją na szczegółowe badania. Bill w tym czasie wysłał patronusa do rodziców.

Zanim jednak państwo Weasley przybyli, Fleur wróciła. Blada, ale uśmiechała się słabo do swojego męża. Zaaplikowano jej silne środki wzmacniające i kazano się nie przemęczać.

\- Wypiszą mnie dopiero jutro. Zostanę tutaj na noc, a ty prześpij się w Norze. – Powiedziała Fleur czule na odchodne, gdyż siostra już go wyganiała za drzwi. Posłał jej tylko buziaka i wyszedł z sali.

Rodzice stali już na korytarzu, wyraźnie zdenerwowani całą tą sytuacją. Pierwszym, co rzuciło się w oczy Billowi był wygląd matki. Prezentowała się jeszcze gorzej niż jego żona, jakby w ciągu jednego dnia przybyło jej co najmniej dwadzieścia lat.

\- Mamo, co się stało? – Zapytał zaniepokojony, ale Molly tylko pokręciła głową.

\- Nic, synku. – Odpowiedziała, ale Bill wiedział, że go po prostu chce zbyć. – Zaraz wrócę.

I skierowała się w stronę łazienki zostawiając zmartwionego męża i oszołomionego syna za plecami.

Artur głęboko westchnął i odwrócił się w kierunku Billa.

\- Dzisiaj Wizengamot zaakceptował prawo. Kingsley złożył podpis, całość jest już prawomocna. Wejdzie od pierwszego lipca.

Najstarszy Weasley poczuł nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Nie tak wyobrażał sobie powojenną rzeczywistość.

\- Na szczęście ciebie ono nie dotyczy. – Pan Weasley uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Zatem nie musisz się nim martwić. – Urwał, bo Molly już wracała, a wolał nie kontynuować tego tematu w jej obecności.

_Ja nie, ale moi bracia i Ginny owszem. Oraz jakaś połowa społeczności świata magii._

* * *

 

W Norze zapadła noc, a co za tym idzie cisza. Jedynie w kuchni paliły się świece, oznaczające, że Hermiona jeszcze nie położyła się spać.

Odkąd zakończyła się wojna mieszkała razem z Weasleyami. Tak jak wszyscy, próbowała pozbierać się po wojnie, wrócić do normalności, do zwykłej, codziennej egzystencji. I jednocześnie zdefiniować relacje z Ronem. Byli razem, to niezaprzeczalne. I dlatego z całych sił starała się pielęgnować swój, właściwie świeży związek. Chciała perfekcji, harmonii, stabilizacji. Czasami wręcz czuła, że tak jakby tylko jej zależało, jakby ona musiała dźwigała cały ciężar bycia razem.

Ron zajął się namiętnym korzystaniem z życia, argumentując, że jest już dorosły, wolny i sławny. Owszem był. I to w jego mniemaniu dawało mu prawo do bycia kompletnym ignorantem. Ona się starała, a on? Potrafił zapomnieć, że istnieje.

Gdyby to było raz, wyjątkowo, z łatwością wybaczyłaby. Jednak robił to notorycznie, zapominał o spotkaniach, a ona jak durna czekała. Nie raz, nie dwa kilka godzin tylko po to, by usłyszeć, że jest nieludzko małostkowa i zachowuje się jak jego własna matka.

_Ona jak Molly._ Z trudem opanowała narastającą wściekłość, ale Ron jeszcze nie skończył.

\- Hermiona, to pora na życie! Dopiero pokonaliśmy Voldemorta, musimy się cieszyć odzyskaną swobodą. A nie być uwiązanym niczym pies na smyczy. Wiesz, jeśli coś ci nie pasuje, to kto cię trzyma? Bo na pewno nie ja.

I wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami, a ona siedziała i nie wierzyła, w to co usłyszała. Nie chciała wierzyć.

Wyczerpany Bill zaaportował się do Nory i zdziwiło go światło. Myślał, że o tej porze już wszyscy będą spali, w końcu dochodziła druga w nocy. Zastanawiał się, kto jest nocnym markiem, ale szybko się to wyjaśniło.

W kuchni paliło się kilka świec. W ich blasku siedziała Hermiona, otulona w koc, z kubkiem herbaty i książką w ręku. Na policzku dostrzegł ślady po łzach, najwyraźniej tak, jak on, miała ciężki wieczór za sobą.

Hermiona wyczuła, że ktoś pojawił się w kuchni, bo przerwała czytanie i odwróciła się w stronę drzwi. Zauważywszy Billa, uśmiechnęła się i zapytała:

\- Cześć. Blado wyglądasz, czyżby miało to związek z ugryzieniem? – Starała się, aby jej głos brzmiał stosunkowo lekko i pogodnie.

Najstarszy Weasley pokręcił głową i odpowiedział: - Rana goi się dobrze. W sumie nawet jej nie zauważam, bo swego czasu dużo się dzieje w Muszelce…

Bezszelestnie usiadł na stoliku i w skrócie opowiedział jej co się wydarzyło u niego przez ostatnich parę dni. Był wyraźnie zmartwiony i wręcz przytłoczony zaistniałą sytuacją. Hermiona z głębi serca mu współczuła, wiedziała, jak to jest cierpieć w ten sposób, drżąc z obawy o ukochaną osobę.

Dlatego też podniosła się i spontanicznie przytuliła się do niego. Zaskoczony Weasley machinalnie przyciągnął ją do siebie i poczuł, że jego nos wypełniony jest zapachem jej włosów – wanilii pomieszanej z miodem.

Hermiona szybko zorientowała się w jak niezręcznej sytuacji się znaleźli, więc odsunęła się szybko, próbując ukryć narastające zażenowanie.

Na szczęście dla niej Bill nie myślał o tym w takich samym kategoriach, bo tylko skwitował całą tą sytuację smutnym uśmiechem.

\- Powinniśmy iść spać. – Stwierdził, a dziewczyna pokiwała bezwiednie głową. Wstał i podszedł do drzwi. Zatrzymał się jednak, bo coś mu się nasunęło: - A, i nie przejmuj się tym prawem. Jesteście trójką bohaterów. Nie będą mieli odwagi i śmiałości was ruszyć.

I wyszedł, a Hermiona analizowała jego słowa. Po chwili zmarszczyła czoło, wyraźnie zdumiona - _o jakim prawie on mówił?_


	2. ROZDZIAŁ II

**ROZDZIAŁ II**

* * *

 

W świecie magii huczało. Chociaż to słowo nie opisywało popłochu, jaki wywołał artykuł _Proroka Codziennego._ Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie przypuszczał, że Ministerstwo może wprowadzić _takie_ prawo. _Edykt odgórnie regulujący więzi międzyludzkie._ Prawo o łagodnej, przyjemnej nazwie niosące za sobą zamach na wolność osobistą, ograniczające podstawowy aspekt życia – możliwość wyboru i podejmowania własnych decyzji. Ustawa, która chce i będzie budować na fundamentach przymusu.

  * _5 Uregulowanie **istniejących więzi bez nakazu prawa** może mieć miejsce jedynie do dnia wejścia edyktu w życie. Forma uregulowania to stosowny kontrakt deklarujący chęć obu stron do zawarcia małżeństwa w ciągu roku od dnia zawarcia umowy. Wymaga się na nim podpisu osoby upoważnionej przez Ministerstwo Magii. Kontrakt niezatwierdzony nie spełnia wymagań formy. Osoby, które dobrowolnie nie dopełnią warunku kontraktu, uważane są za osoby podlegające pełnej procedurze._
  * __6 Kontrakt ma charakter zobowiązujący. Jego niewykonanie w przeciągu roku od dnia zawarcia umowy jest podstawą do wymierzenia odpowiedniej kary, zgodnej z paragrafem dziesiątym niniejszej ustawy.__



* * *

 

Poranek w Norze okazał się burzliwy. Zanim gazeta dotarła na stół w kuchni, Molly myślała, że przygotowała się psychicznie na ten moment. Rozgrywała w myślach różne możliwe scenariusze, ale jak zwykle życie pokazało swoje oblicze.

\- Myślałam, że to żart. Nie wierzę, że Kingsley nam to zrobił! – Krzyk Hermiony brzmiał niczym ryk rannego zwierzęcia i zaskoczył każdą osobę stojącą w pomieszczeniu. Nikt nie spodziewał się aż takiej reakcji ze strony Gryfonki.

\- Kochaniutka… – zaczęła pani Weasley, ale mąż ją uciszył. To nie był dobry moment na racjonalne argumenty.

\- O co chodzi? – Zaspany Ron nie do końca orientował się w zaistniałej sytuacji, ale Ginny szybko mu ją wyjaśniła. Po jakiejś minucie kolor jego twarzy przypominał barwę włosów i zdecydowanie skłaniał się ku opcji, aby nie wierzyć siostrze. Jednak nie wyglądało to na kolejny żart bliźniaków. Podszedł i bezceremonialnie wyrwał _Proroka Codziennego_ z rąk Hermiony. Zaczął głośno czytać, słychać go było w każdym zakątku niewielkiej kuchni.

\- Czy to prawda, mamo? – Zapytała się cicho Ginny, gdy jej brat skończył. Przytłoczona Molly tylko skinęła głową.

\- Wiedzieliście o tym? – Tym razem pytanie padło z ust Rona, a w jego głosie słychać było wyrzut i pewnego rodzaju niedowierzanie. Pani Weasley przełknęła ślinę, ale Hermiona uprzedziła ich: - Wiedzieli. – brzmiała spokojnie, jednak niewiele brakowało jej do wybuchu. – Niedawno zasiedziałam się do późna i pojawił się Bill. Napomknął o _jakimś_ prawie. – Przerwała na chwilę, po czym dodała: - Zatem wiedzieli.

\- To prawda. – Do kuchni niespodziewanie wszedł Kingsley Shacklebolt. Atmosfera stała się jeszcze bardziej napięta, wszyscy domagali się wyjaśnień. I mężczyzna miał zamiar ich udzielić.

Odpowiadał na zadane pytania, nie pomijając ani jednego. Racjonalnie tłumaczył każdą zaistniałą niejasność, dopóki Hermiona nie zabrała głosu.

\- Czy jest pan dumny z tego prawa? – Rzuciła ostro, patrząc na niego wrogo i praktycznie od razu pożałowała swoich słów. Na twarzy Kingsleya w ułamku sekundy pojawił się ból oraz nieumiejętnie maskowany wstyd, jakiego nie widziała od dawna. Po chwili Shacklebolt odzyskał rezon i odpowiedział cicho:

\- Jak mogę być dumny z czegoś, co wprowadzono wbrew mojej woli? Jak mogę być dumny z czegoś, co okaże się być kontynuacją terroru zaczętego przez Voldemorta? Jak mogę być dumny z prawa, które pokazało słabość i nieudolność Wizengamotu? Uwierz mi Hermiono, że codziennie prowadzę walkę ze sobą. Gdy patrzę w lustro czuję wściekłość, że okazałem się tak beznadziejny. Moim zadaniem było pomóc światu magicznemu podnieść się po wojnie, wrócić do normalności. Zamiast tego zostałem katem wolności. – Uśmiechnął się smutno, a Hermiona poczuła się fatalnie.

\- Przepraszam, Kingsley – wyszeptała i odwróciła głowę, tylko po to, by natrafić na zabójczy wzrok Molly.

\- Jedyną sensowną opcją dla was, kochani, jest kontrakt. I tak z trudem go przeforsowaliśmy, więc korzystajcie. Nie zaprzepaśćcie tej szansy, bo drugiej takiej możecie już nie dostać. Pamiętajcie, że prawo obowiązuje wszystkich i nie ma żadnych wyjątków.

Hermiona siedziała na łóżku w pokoju, który dzieliła z Ginny, i próbowała się skupić na książce. Jednak jej myśli uciekały ku wydarzeniom z rana. Zagryzła wargę i zmarszczyła czoło. Nie powinna tak naskakiwać na Shackelbolta, przecież ostatecznie _był_ Ministrem Magii. Ale z drugiej strony, na samą myśl o prawie wpadała w panikę. Wiedziała, że nikt go nie uniknie i to powodowało jeszcze większą histerię. Bała się o los swój i przyjaciół.

\- Hermiono?

Ron wszedł do pokoju. Usiadł obok i chwycił jej dłoń. Zaczęła drżeć na całym ciele, nie potrafiła tego opanować.

\- Spokojnie, Hermiono. Niczym się nie martw, mamy cały miesiąc. Wszystko załatwimy jak należy i nie będziesz musiała się przejmować. Chociaż widzę, że już to robisz. – Pstryknął ją delikatnie w nos, powodując, że uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie.

\- Skoro ty tak mówisz... – Przysunęła się bliżej, a on ją objął.

Powiedzmy, że mu uwierzyła. Przynajmniej próbował ją uspokoić, ale tak naprawdę to ona sama musiała się wyciszyć. I najlepszą drogą ku temu była nauka na egzaminy. Pod koniec szkoły postanowiła zostać magomedykiem i teraz chciała osiągnąć ten cel.

* * *

 

Stan Fleur na tyle się polepszył, że lekarze zdecydowali się wypisać ją do domu. I chociaż nadal była osłabiona, to nic specjalnego jej już nie dolegało. Wbrew wcześniejszym przypuszczeniom, nie była w ciąży. Początkowo rozważano tę hipotezę, lecz po wnikliwych badaniach została definitywnie wykluczona. Zasmuciło to i Billa, i Fleur, ale wiedzieli, że to dopiero początek starań.

Bill odebrał żonę i wrócili razem do Muszelki. Stęsknili się za sobą i mieli ochotę nadrobić stracony czas, ale Fleur nadal była wykończona.

\- Mama powiedziała, że wpadnie do nas i przyniesie jedzenie, żebyś nie musiała się przemęczać. – Miękki głos Billa spowodował, że blondynka uśmiechnęła się słabo.

\- Nawet jeśli nie przepada za swoją synową. – Trafność tego stwierdzenia niespodziewanie rozbawiła Billa. Faktycznie, Molly nigdy nie ukrywała, że ma problemy z akceptacją Fleur, ale starała się nie okazywać tego nadmiernie.

\- Człowiekowi w potrzebie zawsze poda pomocną dłoń. – Fleur stała w drzwiach i patrzyła na ich małe mieszkanko. Wszystko wracało do normy. Westchnęła i postanowiła rozpakować rzeczy, które miała ze sobą w szpitalu. Opuściła męża, a ten przeszedł do kuchni i nastawił czajnik z wodą.

Kilkanaście sekund później z zielonych płomieni w kominku wypadła Hermiona. Miała w rękach pokaźnych rozmiarów koszyk wypełniony po brzegi jedzeniem.

\- Och, cześć Bill. Mam przesyłkę od pani Weasley. Przeprasza, że nie odwiedzi was osobiście – Wyrzucała z siebie słowa bez wytchnienia. – ale wypadło jej jakieś ważne spotkanie.

\- Hej Hermiono. – Odpowiedział łagodnie. – Daj ten koszyk, wygląda na ciężki. – Wyjął z jej rąk pakunek i pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. – I istotnie taki jest. Przecież mama mogła wysłać Rona.

Brązowooka zaprzeczyła gorąco: - Ronald jest zajęty, pomaga dzisiaj Georgowi w sklepie. Tylko ja zostałam bez zajęcia, więc zgłosiłam się na ochotnika.

\- Masz za dobre serce, Hermiono. – Bill położył kosz na stole, a ona podeszła, żeby pomóc mu w rozbrojeniu misternej konstrukcji, ochraniającej domowe smakołyki pani Weasley. Zażartował o ilości, ale uwagę Hermiony przykuły kroki na schodach i za chwilę w kuchni pojawiła się Fleur. Wyglądała strasznie blado, skórę miała nieomal przezroczystą.

\- Witaj Fleur. – Przywitała się grzecznie młodsza, ale blondynka tylko pokiwała głową. Zrobiła kilka kroków i złapała się kurczowo blatu. Kolor jej twarzy przypominał kredę.

\- Słabo mi, Bill… - zdążyła wyszeptać i osunęła się na kolana.

Hermiona nie czekała na reakcję mężczyzny tylko szybko zaczęła szukać Eliksiru Pieprzowego w torebce. Nigdy się z nim nie rozstawała, bo działał szybko i efektywnie.

Wprawnie podała go Fleur, po czym Bill wziął żonę na ręce i zaniósł do łóżka. Hermiona westchnęła - tyle ostatnio działo się w ich życiu.

Gwizd przeszył kuchnię, woda na herbatę była gotowa. Kobieta zalała trzy filiżanki – dwie mocnej, angielskiej i jedną z ziołami, które wyjęła z własnych zapasów. Idealna na wzmocnienie dla blondynki, gdy już się obudzi.

Usiadła i wsłuchała się w chodzący zegar. Monotonne, równomierne tik-tok. Tak pochłonęły ją myśli, że nawet nie usłyszała, kiedy do kuchni wrócił najstarszy Weasley.

\- Widzę, że nie uciekłaś. – Zażartował, ale Hermiona widziała, że nadal jest zdenerwowany.

\- Nie. Wolałam zrobić herbatę. Herbata jest dobra na wszystko. – Próby rozbawienia mężczyzny nie należały do najbardziej udanych, zresztą żartowanie nigdy nie było jej mocną stroną.

\- Szkoda, że nie rozwieje moich obaw. – Usiadł i wziął filiżankę w dłonie. Wziął łyk i skrzywił się. – Gorzka… - Machnął różdżką i na stole pojawił się miód oraz sok wiśniowy.

\- Jakich obaw? – Ostrożnie nawiązała do jego słów, starając się nie być nachalną.

\- Cóż. – Westchnął. – Kwestia Fleur nie jest jedyną, która zaprząta mi głowę. Wiesz, Hermiono, boję się pierwszej samodzielnej pełni po drugim ugryzieniu. Wszystko powinno być w porządku, ale…

\- Powinno być? – Delikatnie zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Pierwszą pełnię po bitwie spędziłem otumaniony lekami i eliksirami. Nie stało się zupełnie nic podejrzanego, no i najważniejsze, nie przemieniłem się.

Boisz się jak to będzie, gdy będziesz zupełnie świadom wszystkiego. I dodatkowo w pełnym władaniu pełni. – Dokończyła za niego, a on pokiwał głową.

\- Otóż to. – Wziął łyk herbaty i zapatrzył się za okno. Morze było wyjątkowo spokojne, a ciche morze oznacza jedno. Nadchodzi burza.

* * *

 

Czas uciekał. I chociaż do wejścia prawa w życie zostały trzy tygodnie, to Hermiona zaczęła odczuwać coraz większy niepokój. A to powodowało, że stawała się nerwowa. I coraz usilniej naciskała na Rona, aby wybrali się do Ministerstwa Magii, by złożyć kontrakt.

\- Ron, to naprawdę nie zajmie nam dużo czasu. – Jej głos niebezpiecznie wkraczał na wyższe tony, które miały ukryć rosnącą bezsilność. Nie można było uczynić tego oddzielnie – tylko razem, przy samym fakcie składania deklaracji. I na dodatek musiała być potwierdzona podpisem, zgodnie z wymogami edyktu.

\- Hermiona, wyluzuj. Mamy czas. – Zbył ją i najnormalniej w świecie wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Dziewczyna zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy ktoś z niej nie żartuje w tym momencie.

Wiedziała, że Ron jest gruboskórny, ale dzisiaj przeszedł samego siebie. Rozumiała, że komfort psychiczny w Hogwarcie nie był dla niego konieczny, bo przecież wszystko zawsze załatwiał na ostatnią chwilę. Bieganie za profesorami, by przyjęli wypracowanie uznawał za normalne, nigdy zatem nie śpieszył się z ich pisaniem. Noc przed terminem była zawsze wystarczająca, aby jakoś zaliczyć. Jeśli nie wiedział czegoś, to nie zaprzątał sobie tym głowy. Przecież nie musi wiedzieć wszystkiego, nie jest Hermioną.

\- Moja droga myślę, że nie musisz się denerwować. – Wtrąciła się Molly, która znikąd pojawiła się w kuchni. – Ron zna powagę sytuacji, nie masz powodów do obaw. – Pani Weasley próbowała ją uspokoić, ale przyniosło to tylko odwrotny skutek. Czuła narastającą irytację całą tą sytuacją – w odróżnieniu od Molly, Hermiona uważała, że Ron właśnie nie zdaje sobie kompletnie sprawy w jakiej są sytuacji. I nie wie, jakie mogą czekać ich konsekwencje. A z pewnością byłyby dotkliwie dla ich związku, który i bez edyktu przechodził trudny okres.

* * *

 

Fleur stała przed lustrem i patrzyła na swoje odbicie. Kolor jej cery był wyrównany, a podkrążone oczy nie straszyły tak bardzo, jak jeszcze parę dni temu. Nareszcie wyglądała ludzko, a nie jak duch.

Cieszyła ją, że wraca do siebie, Bill podzielał jej radość. Może w końcu wszystko zacznie się układać? – Pomyślała i przeczesała włosy szczotką. Platynowe pukle miękko okoliły jej twarz, podkreślając arystokratyczne rysy.

Skończywszy zabiegi, usiadła na łóżku. Nie wiedziała, co ma ze sobą zrobić. Lekarze stanowczo zabronili jej wykonywania czynności wymagających dużych nakładów energii, zalecając, i zarazem nakazując, odpoczynek. Ale odpoczynek był nudny, zwłaszcza ten zażywany w samotności.

Żałowała, że nie może odwiedzić Gabrielle we Francji, szczególnie, że miała na to ogromną ochotę po ostatnim liście od siostry. Niestety, jej wyprawy kończyły się na Norze, gdzie zresztą i dzisiaj się udała.

\- Bill pojechał do Charliego, do Rumunii. – Parsknęła do talerza, odpowiadając na uprzejme pytanie teściowej. – Podobno Charlie miał problem z jakąś paskudną klątwą. A że i Gringott miał interes, to go wysłali. Ma wrócić za kilka dni, jak ją rozpracują.

Hermiona pokiwała głową, doskonale wiedząc, że niektóre zaklęcia są diabelnie trudne w rozpracowaniu. Sama bardzo lubiła łamigłówki. Zamyśliła się tak bardzo, że umknął jej kawałek monologu Fleur.

\- … i nie wiem, czy wiedziałeś, że potrzebują zawodników. Ty i Harry bylibyście idealni na te Mistrzostwa Świata w _Quidditcha_ jako reprezentacja Anglii. Gabrielle nawet o was wspomniała…

Na twarzach Harry'ego i Rona pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Hermiona już widziała, jak w ich oczach zapalają się iskierki, jak snują plany. Mieli to wszystko wypisane na twarzy.

Oczywiście zdecydowali się na wyjazd. Dwa dni później już mieli wszystkie dokumenty potrzebne do podróży. Hermiona do ostatniej chwili wahała się, czy to dobre posunięcie i czy ma się wtrącić, ale postanowiła swoje myśli zostawić niewypowiedziane. Wspierała Rona i chciała, aby wiedział, że rozumie jego pasję, zupełnie jej przy tym nie podzielając. Jej milczenie było zgodą, o której Ron właściwie nie wiedział. Nawet nie zapytał, ale najwidoczniej jej zdanie nie było mu potrzebne do podjęcia decyzji.

Razem z Ginny odprowadziły ich do miejsca, z którego przenieśli się na Mistrzostwa. Hermiona liczyła na jakieś głębsze pożegnanie, bo przecież nie wyjeżdżał na jeden dzień do pobliskiego miasteczka. Jak zwykle przeliczyła się – Ron jedynie musnął jej policzek, cały czas gadając do Harry'ego o nadchodzących meczach. Jego podekscytowanie kontrastowało ze zrezygnowaniem Hermiony.  
_Przełknie to._ Powiedziała sobie gorąco w duszy i uśmiechnęła się wymuszenie, machając im na pożegnanie. Zniknęli, a dziewczyny powoli ruszyły w stronę Nory. Ciszę przerwała rudowłosa:

\- Złożyliśmy z Harrym kontrakt w Ministerstwie Magii. – Słowa Ginny podziałały na Hermionę jak kubeł zimnej wody.

\- Kiedy? – Zapytała cicho, próbując utrzymać emocje w ryzach. Nie chciała okazać słabości.

\- Wczoraj.

Zrezygnowanie ogarnęło ją już całkowicie. Westchnęła - nie pozostało jej nic innego, jak zaczekanie do powrotu Rona.

* * *

 

Hermiona uczyła się pilnie, a materiału do opanowania na egzamin jakby nie ubywało. I dlatego zaczęła się poważnie zastanawiać, czy wyrobi się z nauką na czas. Egzamin odgórnie zaplanowano na trzeciego lipca i od tego zależała jej cała przyszła kariera. Bardzo chciała zostać magomedykiem i leczyć ludzi, ale wymogi stażu w Klinice Magicznych Chorób i Urazów Szpitala Świętego Munga były bardzo wyśrubowane i niewiele osób zdawało egzamin wstępny.

Dziewczyna nie dopuszczała myśli o porażce, dlatego przygotowywała się solidnie z całego zakresu materiału. Potrafiła siedzieć nawet i po nocy, aby tylko perfekcyjnie opanować daną partię. W końcu, wmawiała sobie, i tak nie ma nic innego do roboty. Ron z Harrym rezydowali we Francji, Ginny również ostro trenowała i rzadko pokazywała się w Norze, a pani Weasley… Cóż, była nadal panią Weasley i Hermiona nie miała ochoty specjalnie stawać na jej drodze. Obie zawsze miały silne charaktery i wiedziała, że jeśli nie będzie się pilnować, mogą powstać niesnaski. Chociaż z drugiej strony, Molly stała się łagodniejszą wersją siebie, ale głównym powodem była żałoba - kobieta nadal nie potrafiła pozbierać się po śmierci Freda. I Gryfonka wątpiła, że w najbliższym czasie uda się kobiecie ruszyć z impetem w przód. Bądź co bądź, pochowała swoje własne dziecko.

Od codziennych wizyt Fleur szatynka starała się uciekać, jak tylko mogła. Lubiła Francuzkę, ale nadmiar jej towarzystwa Hermionie zwyczajnie nie służył. Owszem, cieszyła się, że jej zdrowie wróciło do normy, ale przecież blondynka nie była pępkiem świata. Fleur nie obchodziło, że Ron do niej nie pisze. Harry natomiast na bieżąco informował Ginny jak rozgrywki, kto, co wygrywa i w ogóle jak im się wiedzie we Francji.

Hermiona nie ukrywała, że jest jej przykro, gdy do przyjaciółki codziennie rano przylatywała sowa ze zwitkiem pergaminu. Ron najwidoczniej nie czuł potrzeby pisania do swojej dziewczyny, zresztą on generalnie unikał jakiegokolwiek pisania.

\- Harry pisze, że wszystko w porządku. Jutro mają mecz z Niemcami. Mamy trzymać kciuki.

\- Wspomina coś o Ronie?

\- Niestety. – Ginny pokręciła głową, a szatynka skinęła, tracąc resztki nadziei na chociaż odrobinę informacji. - Przykro mi, że mój brat jest idiotą, Hermiono. Chyba jako jedyny Weasley ma tak mały móżdżek.

Starsza dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko na te słowa. Niedawno zaczęły ją ogarniać wątpliwości. Już sama nie wiedziała, co jest najlepszym wyjściem w całej tej sytuacji. Chciałaby podpisać kontrakt i mieć z głowy zmartwienia związane z ustawą. Ale niestety jej pragnienia były w tym momencie niemożliwe do spełnienia. Ronald przebywał we Francji i nie mógł swobodnie podróżować między krajami. Zatem musiała się uzbroić w cierpliwość i czekać, a to nie było proste zważywszy na presję czasu. I fakt, że Ginny dostała już pozytywną odpowiedź z Ministerstwa, tym bardziej nie poprawiał jej nastroju.

Siedziała zakopana w pergaminach, gdy usłyszała dźwięk upadającego ciała. Zaraz po tym rozległ się krzyk Molly. Hermiona przerwała naukę. Sekundy później pani Weasley zaczęła ją wołać. Już dawno nie słyszała takiej paniki w jej głosie.

Szybko zbiegła do salonu i zobaczyła stojących na środku Charliego oraz Billa, który był podtrzymywany przez brata. Starszy rudzielec nie wyglądał na poważnie rannego, co również próbował powiedzieć matce, ale ta nie słuchała:

\- Ja wiem, że się uczysz do egzaminów, ale może mogłabyś obejrzeć Billa? Tyle wiesz o magomedycynie, że chyba zrobisz to najlepiej z nas wszystkich.

Dziewczyna pokiwała głową, zgadzając się, i uśmiechnęła się do Billa, a ten w odpowiedzi pokręcił głową, lekko rozbawiony całą tą sytuacją:

\- Niepotrzebnie panikujesz, mamo. Naprawdę to tylko draśnięcie, aż wstyd prosić o pomoc Hermionę.

\- Żaden wstyd. – Odpowiedziała mu sama zainteresowana. – Ale właściwie to co się stało?

Charlie wytłumaczył im, że była to wina miejscowych. Rzucili jakąś paskudną klątwę, bo nie podobało im się, że oni – Anglicy – panoszą się po tamtych terenach. Bill miał spore trudności w złamaniu jej i chociaż koniec końców odniósł sukces, to po drodze dostał po skórze.

\- To zaklęcie z grupy jadowitych, stosowane głównie na wrogów… - Hermiona zajęła się jego ranami. Miał niewielkie poparzenia w okolicy szyi oraz rany cięte na rękach i przedramieniu. W niektórych miejscach skóra była wręcz spalona i to go bolało najbardziej. Szybko położyła na nie maści kojące, przy okazji słuchając jego żarcików o tym, że według Molly takie rany są iście śmiertelne. Nawet nie zauważyła, że zostali sami, uświadomił jej to dopiero poważny wyraz twarzy Billa. Patrzył na nią uważnie, jakby zastanawiał się nad czymś. W końcu podjął decyzję i zapytał szeptem:

\- Hermiono, nie chciałabyś towarzyszyć mi podczas pełni? Obawiam się tego procesu – jak ostatecznie będzie on przebiegać. Tym bardziej, że to było drugie ugryzienie w krótkim odstępie czasu. I chociaż się nie przemieniam, co jest dobrą wiadomością, to nadal nie wiemy, jak będę się zachowywał, co zrobię i czy czasem kogoś nie zranię. Rozmawiałem o tym z Kingsleyem, chciałem dostać Wywar Tojadowy…

\- Ale ten mógłby cię bardzo szybko zabić. – Wtrąciła się Hermiona, a mężczyzna skinął.

\- Tak, tak, usłyszałem taką samą odpowiedź. – Umilkł na chwilę i spojrzał na nią. Jej oczy były skupione, bezwiednie przygryzła delikatnie wargę, opatrując ostatnią ranę. W końcu wstała i pokręciła głową z lekkim uśmiechem, puszczając oko:

\- Jak mogłabym odmówić potrzebującemu? Po za tym będzie bezpieczniej, jeśli będę to ja, jako osoba postronna. Mogę szybko zareagować, uleczyć cię, a w ostateczności wezwać Kingsleya.

\- Mam nadzieję, że to nie będzie musiało mieć miejsca. – Odparł i westchnął. Pełnia zbliżała się wielkimi krokami.

* * *

 

Panna Granger zrobiła sobie przerwę w nauce i wraz z Ginny wybrały się na ulicę Pokątną, która powoli wracała do stanu z czasów swojej świetności. Sklepy otwarto na nowo, czekały tylko na klientów, na gwar i harmider. Oczywiście – klienci dopisali. A dla przyjaciółek w tym tłumie było coś normalnego, zwyczajnego, co niespodziewanie wprawiło Hermionę w dobry nastrój. Jak za starych czasów.

Zakupy były konieczne, bo garderoba Hermiony przerzedziła się po roku pogoni za duszą Voldemorta. A nawet jeśli miała jakieś rzeczy, to niekoniecznie pasowałyby do przyszłej lekarki. Po za tym musiała zaopatrzyć się w szaty robocze i inne elementy typowego medycznego ubioru. Naturalnym wyborem był sklep Madame Malkin i właśnie tam się udały.

Spędziły w sklepie dobrą godzinę, mimowolnie wysłuchując rożnych opinii o edykcie. Najczęściej były one wyraźnie niepochlebne, podkreślające nieudolność Ministerstwa. Hermiona starała się odciąć od tych dialogów, ale rozmowa Madame Malkin z Hanną Abbott jakoś sama wpadła jej w ucho.

Puchonka co prawda podpisała kontrakt, ale zrobiła to z przymusu. Obawiała się, że mogłaby trafić gorzej niż wybrała, a wtedy nie miałaby jak wydostać się z takiej pułapki. Teraz miała rok na wykonanie kontraktu, ale bała się szczegółowych wytycznych ustawy. Jeśli takowe będą, a słyszała głosy, że Ministerstwo pieczołowicie szykuje jakąś bombę.

Hermiona nie wytrzymała bezczynności i wyszła z przymierzalni, z trudem hamując się przed powiedzeniem czegoś. Podeszła do lady i położyła rzeczy, które miała zamiar kupić. Czuła na sobie wzrok Hanny:

\- O proszę, kogo ja widzę. Hermiona Granger. Bohaterka… - Stwierdziła kwaśno blondynka. – Szkoda tylko, że Złote Trio nie uratowało nas od tego edyktu.

Hermiona czuła, jak wszystko w niej zaczyna wrzeć. Jakby w odpowiedzi, Ginny złapała ją za ramię i wziąwszy torby od Madame Malkin, wyciągnęła siłą na zewnątrz.

Milczały, idąc do lodziarni Floriana Fortescue. Ginny wyczuwała, że przyjaciółka za chwilę wybuchnie. I nie myliła się, więc przezornie rzuciła _Muffliato._

\- Od prawie miesiąca nie robię nic innego tylko myślę o tej pieprzonej ustawie! I każda moja analiza dochodzi do jednego punktu – punktu, w którym jestem zła. Nie, zła to nieodpowiednie słowo, ja jestem wściekła! Wiadomo, głównie na prawo, za to, że jest. Nie wiem, kto jest takim idiotą, żeby uważać, że wyniknie z niego coś dobrego. Jak na razie czyni same szkody! Ludzie są jeszcze zagubieni po wojnie, nadal nie dowierzając, że odzyskali wolność. A tutaj bum! I słychać chichot Ministerstwa. _Im się tylko wydaje, że są wolni. Zróbmy coś na przekór!_ No i zrobili, uchwalając ten durny edykt. Prawo, które jest od krok od zniszczenia mojej stabilizacji psychicznej. Chociaż niszczy ją nie tylko ono, ale i Ron, na którego też jestem wściekła. Mogliśmy zdążyć wysłać ten cholerny kontrakt, gdybyśmy to zrobili od razu. Jestem zła, że wyjechał, ale wiem, że to jego marzenie. Czuję się tak trochę jakby mnie wystawił, co prowadzi do trzeciej konkluzji – jestem zła na siebie. I na moją głupotę, przecież mogłam go zmusić, przygotować wszystko samej i tylko kazać mu się podpisać! – Hermiona wyglądała na bliską łez.

\- Wiesz, nie możesz obwiniać tylko siebie. – Ginny próbowała uspokoić przyjaciółkę. Ta jednak pokręciła głową, co oznaczało, że argument do niej nie trafił. Rudowłosa westchnęła. – Też uważam, że prawo jest złym pomysłem. Wiem również, że kiedyś obróci się ono przeciwko Ministerstwu.

\- Kiedyś! Stanie się to dopiero kiedyś! – Wtrąciła się brutalnie Hermiona. – Nie dzisiaj, nie jutro, kiedyś. Do tego czasu wszyscy mu podlegamy, bo prawo obowiązuje. Nawet jeśli jest śmieszne… - Urwała, jakby opadając z sił. Poczuła się lepiej, bo w końcu wyrzuciła wszystko, co leżało jej na duszy. Momentalnie zawstydziła się swojego monologu i napaści na Ginny, która w gruncie rzeczy była niewinna.

Ruda jedynie uśmiechnęła się, widząc, że przyjaciółka uspokaja się. Wyrzucenie całej złości było najlepszym, co mogła zrobić w tej patowej sytuacji.

* * *

 

Ćwierćfinał.

Słowo, które Hermiona od rana usłyszała już kilkanaście razy i powoli miała go dość. Owszem, cieszyła się z sukcesu chłopców, ale przecież nigdy nie pałała wielką miłością do Quidditcha. A teraz to był jedyny temat rozmów w Norze.

\- Hermiono! – wrzask Ginny, wbiegającej do kuchni przestraszył dziewczynę. – Nie uwierzysz!

Szatynka parsknęła: - Czyżbym miała nie uwierzyć, że są w ćwierćfinale? Będziesz zaskoczona – wierzę.

Rudowłosa zachichotała i machnęła lekceważąco ręką: - To już wszyscy wiedzą. Mam na myśli fakt, że dostali dwudniową przepustkę i zjawią się niedługo w Norze.

Morale Hermiony momentalnie wzrosły i czuła, jak jej humor się poprawia. Nareszcie miała powód do uśmiechu Była duża szansa, że będą mogli w końcu złożyć kontrakt.

Przybyli późnym popołudniem w blasku chwały i sukcesów. Ron wyglądał jak dumny paw, obnosił się tym, że to praktycznie on zdobył ćwierćfinał. Każdemu chętnemu opowiadał o emocjonującej akcji z ostatniego, decydującego meczu. Miał doskonały humor, który został mu popsuty przez Hermionę napomykającą o kontrakcie.

\- A ty znowu swoje! – Żachnął się, wyraźnie zirytowany. – Czy nawet dzisiaj musisz wszystko psuć swoim gderaniem o tym głupim prawie? Naprawdę nie mam ochoty o tym rozmawiać! – Wykrzyknął i wyszedł obrażony z pokoju. Hermionę zabolały jego słowa, a z drugiej strony była wściekła na własną bezsilność. Nie potrafiła mu się postawić, a przecież _nigdy nie był odpowiedni moment na rozmowę._

Molly poinformowała całą rodzinę o wizycie chłopców i z tego całego wydarzenia zrobił się swoisty zlot rodzinny z przyjaciółmi. Pojawili się między innymi Percy, Bill z Fleur, Luna czy Lavender (zaproszona przez Rona). Stoły uginały się od pieczołowicie przygotowanych potraw pani Weasley, a i alkoholu nie brakowało. I wcale nie chodziło o Kremowe Piwo.

Hermiona obserwowała całe to zamieszanie z boku, z pewną rezerwą. Cieszyła się, że widzi Rona, ale on jakby zdawał się nie zauważać jej.

Westchnęła i obróciła głowę. Zwróciła uwagę, że Fleur siedzi na sofie, a stojący obok Bill podaje jej jakiś eliksir. Podeszła do nich i akurat usłyszała, jak mężczyzna mówi: - … powinnaś iść odpocząć. Jesteś strasznie blada.

Fleur przytaknęła i wstała z kanapy. Bill już chciał jej pomóc, ale ona strzepnęła jego dłoń z ramienia, mówiąc: - Dam radę, nie martw się.

I już jej nie było. Hermiona zauważyła, że Bill spogląda na nią, więc się uśmiechnęła. Miała zamiar coś powiedzieć, ale uprzedził ją Kingsley i zaczął rozmawiać o jakiejś kwestii bankowej, co skutecznie zniechęciło ją do wtrącenia.

Podeszła zatem do Luny, aby jakoś zniwelować swoje znudzenie.

Szybko zorientowała się, w jakim kierunku zmierza całe to świętowanie. Właściwie, czym już było – najzwyklejszą w świecie popijawą. Większość Weasley'ów miała spore ilości alkoholu we krwi i wcale nie mieli zamiaru kończyć. Hermiona słyszała tylko brzęk szklanek wypełnionych Ognistą Whisky i śmiechy przy toastach. Jak mogła się spodziewać, prym wiódł Ron.

Czuła, że ma dość tego wieczoru i już miała się ewakuować na górę, gdy zobaczyła, że Bill macha do niej. Odmachała mu, ale on wykonał gest przywołujący. Zastanawiała się, czy też miał _lepszy_ humor.

\- Niezły bałagan. – Zauważył z uśmiechem, puszczając do niej oko. Hermiona niekontrolowanie parsknęła, co go rozbawiło jeszcze bardziej. – Chyba niedługo będziemy musieli rozgonić towarzystwo.

\- Chyba tak. – Odparła, bo zorientowała się, że najstarszy Weasley jest jedynym trzeźwym mężczyzną w tym pokoju. Kingsley też był, ale z racji pracy, ulotnił się jakiś czas temu. – A ty, czemu nie świętujesz? – Zapytała go zaciekawiona Hermiona.

\- Właściwie nie mam żadnego ku temu powodu. No i alkohol plus zbliżająca się pełnia mogą dać bardzo nieoczekiwany efekt. A nie chciałbym zostać gwiazdą wieczoru. – Silił się na lekki ton, ale nie dała się zmylić. Dziewczyna od zawsze była wyczulona na te drobne niuanse w tonie wypowiedzi, które mogły zmienić cały wydźwięk.

\- Racja. – Ona również udawała, że rozmawiają o błahostkach.

\- Dobrze, że pełnia jest już za dwa dni. W końcu nie będę musiał się stresować. – Bill ciągnął grę na nonszalanckość.

\- I będzie w końcu jeden problem mniej, bo przecież nic się nie wydarzy.

Już miał jej odpowiedzieć, ale rozległ się dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Okazało się, że Ron właśnie odleciał z imprezy. Bill opanował sytuację, odprowadzając go w sposób uprzejmy do najbliższego wolnego łóżka.

Rano motywem przewodnim w Norze była woda. Ognista Whisky suszyła każdego, który wczoraj chociaż jej dotknął. Kac nie ominął również Rona, który żalił się wszystkim, że umiera. Hermiona momentami najchętniej by go dobiła, bo jego jęczenie działało irytująco na każdego. Ale nie miała na to czasu, śpieszyła się do św. Munga. Zaczęły się zapisy na egzamin magomedyczny, a liczba miejsc była ograniczona. Chciała to załatwić jak najszybciej się dało, bo miała zamiar zmusić Rona do wyprawy do Ministerstwa. Zanim przemieściła się do szpitala zajrzała do pokoju Rona i tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu oznajmiła swojemu chłopakowi, że jak wróci to bezdyskusyjnie idą do Ministerstwa wszystko pozałatwiać.

On odparł, że jasne i usnął.

Załatwianie zajęło jej trochę czasu, ale była dobrej myśli. Jak więc wielkie okazało się rozczarowanie, złość, wściekłość, żal, gdy okazało się, że chłopaków już nie ma. I tylko krótka notka od Rona miała jej wytłumaczyć, co ich tak pogoniło.

_Nie lubię, jak ktoś mnie zmusza i pogania. Nie lubię despotyzmu, Hermiono._

Wytłumaczyło jej dosadnie, do łez.

* * *

 

Zegar tykał, a zdenerwowanie ogarniało Billa coraz mocniej. Każda jego czynność była podszyta myślami o pełni. Wyczuwała to również Fleur, bezskutecznie próbując zająć go czymś innym. W pewnym momencie nawet zażartował, że jego stres wpływa na nią. Praktycznie jakby odczuwała skutki pełni, co powoduje, że nie może dojść do siebie. Ona prychnęła słysząc to i pokręciła głową.

Mimo żartów naprawdę niepokoiło go, że objawy powróciły. Fleur znów skarżyła się na bóle głowy, a i zdarzyło jej się wymiotować. Nie działo się to jednocześnie, ale wszystko jakby nasilało się stopniowo. Powoli, ale stopniowo. Rzadziej, ale znacznie intensywniej.

Stwierdził, że będzie musiał coś z tym zrobić, ale zdecydował się odłożyć to na po pełni. A może przejdzie samoczynnie? Może to tylko chwilowa niedyspozycja, osłabienie powojenne, bo przecież wiadomo, że wille są delikatne z natury.

* * *

 

Hermiona pojawiła się w Muszelce na kilka godzin przed pełnią. Chciała już od samego początku kontrolować zachowanie Billa, chociaż sądziła, że nic się nie stanie.

Usiedli w salonie, przy herbacie i ciasteczkach, i czekali, rozmawiając sobie. Hermiona miała różdżkę w pogotowiu, przygotowana na wszystko. Mężczyzna siedział spięty na fotelu i nawet nerwowo oddychał. Fleur udawała, że wszystko jest w porządku, uśmiechała się, co chwila dolewając herbaty czy dokładając ciasteczek na półmisek. W gruncie rzeczy nie chciała obarczać swojego męża własnym stresem. W pewnym momencie, gdy księżyc jeszcze nie wszedł w fazę pełni, wstała i udała się do kuchni.

Bill poruszył się niespokojnie, patrząc za nią. Pół minuty później blondynka z tacą stanęła w drzwiach i odtąd wydarzenia rozgrywały się w ułamkach sekund.

Oczy Billa pociemniały i momentalnie zerwał się z fotela z zamiarem rzucenia się na żonę. Hermiona jednak szybko odczytała jego intencje i natychmiast stanęła na jego drodze, krzycząc do Fleur, żeby uciekała. Miała zamiar go przyblokować, ale ostatecznie Bill okazał się silniejszy.

Niczym szmacianą lalkę, odrzucił ją z impetem w stronę ściany, na której się zatrzymała.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dużo czasu zajęło mi napisanie tego rozdziału, który nie ukrywam, był chyba najgorszym do napisania w moim życiu. Bardzo istotny w całej fabule i w pewien sposób zamykający już jakąś część historii. Pastwiłam się nad nim długo i okrutnie, ale on nie pozostawał mi dłużny. Mam nadzieję, że sprawi Wam przyjemność czytanie kolejnej części tej historii, następne będą już łatwiejsze do konstruowania.   
> I jeszcze jestem winna wyjaśnienia sprawy z poprzedniego rozdziału - fakt, Fleur mówiła 'czystym' angielskim, bo ja nie czułam się na siłach, aby oddawać jej francuską manierę. Może dlatego, że jest bohaterką drugoplanową i oprócz tych kilku zdań w poprzednim rozdziale, już jej więcej nie będzie. Wybaczcie mi to proszę. :)

**ROZDZIAŁ III**

* * *

 

Hermiona pojawiła się w Muszelce na kilka godzin przed pełnią. Chciała już od samego początku kontrolować zachowanie Billa, chociaż sądziła, że nic się nie stanie.

Usiedli w salonie, przy herbacie i ciasteczkach i czekali, rozmawiając sobie. Hermiona miała różdżkę w pogotowiu, przygotowana na wszystko. Bill siedział spięty na fotelu i nawet nerwowo oddychał. Fleur udawała, że wszystko jest w porządku, uśmiechała się, co chwila dolewając herbaty czy dokładając ciasteczek na tacę. W gruncie rzeczy nie chciała obarczać męża własnym stresem. W pewnym momencie, gdy księżyc jeszcze nie wszedł w fazę pełni, ale zbliżał się o niej, wstała i udała się do kuchni.

Bill poruszył się niespokojnie, patrząc za nią. Pół minuty później Fleur z tacą stanęła w drzwiach i odtąd wydarzenia rozgrywały się na przełomie ułamków sekund.

Oczy Billa pociemniały i momentalnie zerwał się z fotela z zamiarem rzucenia się na Fleur. Hermiona jednak szybko odczytała jego intencje i natychmiast stanęła na jego drodze, krzycząc do Fleur, żeby uciekała. Miała go zamiar przyblokować, ale ostatecznie Bill okazał się silniejszy.

Niczym szmacianą lalkę odrzucił ją z impetem w stronę ściany, na której się zatrzymała.

Hermiona uderzyła w nią dosyć mocno, rozcinając głowę na wysokości potylicy. Metaliczny zapach krwi momentalnie rozniósł się po całym pomieszczeniu, co błyskawicznie przykuło uwagę Billa. Jego rozjarzone oczy stały się rozbiegane, on sam wydawał się być wytrąconym z równowagi.

Hermiona, zauważywszy to, wykorzystała sytuację i cenne sekundy. Bezzwłocznie krzyknęła _Drętwota._ Bill stracił przytomność i upadł na podłogę. Huk upadku wzdrygnął dziewczyną, ale to nie był dobry moment na rozczulanie się. Ona sama musiała się pozbierać.

Czuła, jak krew spływa coraz niżej, wzdłuż szyi, pozostawiając lepki ślad. Z ogromnym trudem podniosła się, próbując opanować zawroty głowy, które uderzyły ją potężną falą. _Wszystko w porządku_ usiłowała przekonać siebie, gdy podtrzymując się fotela wspinała się ku górze.

Do pokoju wpadła Fleur, blada i przerażona. Nie wiedziała, co ma zrobić, dopóki Hermiona nie nakazała jej wezwała Kingsleya. Była pewna, że Minister czeka na jakąś informację, albo na wezwanie do interwencji.

Sama w międzyczasie usiadła na fotelu i delikatnie badała swoją głowę. Rozcięcie okazało się niewielkie, ale Hermiona wiedziała, że może pozostać blizna. Zagryzła wargę, bo szumienie w głowie przybrało na sile. Nie potrafiła już sensownie poskładać myśli, a otoczenie zaczynało się coraz mocniej rozmywać. Starała się to opanować, ale jej próby okazywały się bezskutecznie – nie dawała rady.

Kilka minut później w Muszelce pojawił się Kingsley, co udowodniło, że był przygotowany na każdą możliwą wersję wydarzeń. Od tej pory to on objął dowodzenie i Hermiona poczuła się zwolniona z obowiązku asysty. Wstała więc nadzwyczaj ostrożnie, co zwróciło uwagę Shacklebolta.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Hermiono? Wyglądasz blado. – W jego głosie słychać było troskę.

Dziewczyna pokiwała głową i zrobiła chwiejny krok, czując że odpływa. I istotnie, odpływała.

* * *

 

Kingsley rozpalił ognisko i usiadłszy na fotelu czekał, aż Bill się obudzi. Najstarszy Weasley został przez niego przeniesiony w miejsce specjalnie przygotowane dla wilkołaków przez Ministerstwo.

Jego dokładną lokalizację znały tylko wybrane osoby, gdyż starano się o nim nie rozpowiadać, aby uniknąć nieproszonych gości. Zaprojektowane je tak, by szalejący w pełni człowiek nie mógł skrzywdzić ani siebie, ani ewentualnego nadzorcy, jednak korzystano z niego stosunkowo rzadko. Najczęściej w sytuacjach ekstremalnych, takich jak taka, co przydarzyła się Billowi.

Shacklebolt wyciągnął butelkę Ognistej Whisky oraz szklankę. Nalał sobie trochę i spróbował, rozkoszując się posmakiem na języku. Zaraz jednak ogarnęły go wyrzuty sumienia - nie powinien pić podczas pracy. Ale z drugiej strony kto mógłby złożyć na niego skargę i do kogo, skoro to on był Ministrem Magii?

Westchnął, wydarzenia z dzisiejszego dnia trochę nim wstrząsnęły. Uważał, że mogli zapobiec tej sytuacji, gdyby w św. Mungu skupili się bardziej na Billu podczas pierwszej pełni po drugim ugryzieniu. Teraz jednak było za późno – mleko już się rozlało. William stracił nad sobą kontrolę i zaatakował… No właśnie, nie wiedział czy Fleur _i_ Hermionę, czy _samą_ Fleur, czy _tylko_ Hermionę. Potrząsnął głową, nie zdążył nawet zapytać. Panna Granger zdążyła zemdleć, a przerażenie Francuzki uniemożliwiało sensowną rozmowę z nią.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał go jęk leżącego nieopodal mężczyzny. Bill się powoli wybudzał, więc Shacklebolt przygotował różdżkę oraz inne narzędzia mające ułatwić awaryjne obezwładnianie agresora. Ostrożnie podszedł do Weasleya i zobaczył, że ten próbuje podnieść się na łokciach. Wzrok miał klarowny, a i jego ruchy wskazywały na pełną poczytalność.

\- Co się stało? – Zapytał zachrypniętym głosem, gdy spostrzegł Kingsleya. Po sekundzie odchrząknął i dodał: - Niedawno siedziałem na sofie w Muszelce…

Shacklebolt mu w skrócie opisał wydarzenia z wieczoru i tylko w trakcie widział, jak mężczyzna blednie coraz bardziej, coraz mocniej wytrącany z równowagi.

\- Merlinie… - wyszeptał Bill. – Ale ostatecznie nie przemieniłem się?

Kingsley zaprzeczył.

\- To co się ze mną stało? – W jego głosie usłyszał rozpacz. Minister Magii nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na pytanie, sam się zastanawiał, co _to_ było.

\- Nie wiem, Williamie. – Umilkł i odwrócił wzrok. - Ale jest osoba, która może znać odpowiedź. Tylko czy ją skłonię do jej udzielenia… - Shacklebolt zamyślił się. Po chwili otrząsnął się i skupił swoją uwagę na nieszczęśniku.

\- A właśnie, co z Hermioną? Co z Fleur?

\- Hermiona nie ma poważniejszych obrażeń, ale jest na obserwacji u św. Munga. Okazało się, że ogólnie jest w słabej kondycji, jakoś ostatnio wyjątkowo unikała snu i nadmiernie przemęczała organizm. Zważywszy na jej zahartowanie musiała bardzo się postarać, aby doprowadzić się do takiego stanu. Zaś co do twojej żony to oprócz szoku nic jej nie dolega. Na razie zaaplikowano jej dużą dawkę środków uspokajających, ale na dłuższą metę wszystko jest w porządku. Fizycznie oczywiście.

* * *

 

Świtało. W Anglii powoli wstawał kolejny, pochmurny dzień. A przynajmniej na taki wyglądał w Oakshire, miasteczku na peryferiach wschodniej Anglii. Miejscu, które można uznać za jedną z najdoskonalszych kryjówek dla tych, co chcą zapaść się pod ziemię. Oakshire było maleńką mieściną, ogarniętą dziwnym marazmem, gdzie ludzie żyli według utartych schematów, wierni wytworzonej tradycji i swoim przyzwyczajeniom.

I właśnie w takim miejscu mieszkał cel wycieczki Kingsleya Shacklebolta. A dokładniej osoba, która mogła pomóc zrozumieć co tak naprawdę stało się Billowi i przede wszystkim – dlaczego.

Kingsley wiedział, że nie będzie prosto uzyskać odpowiedzi, ale musiał spróbować – taką miał naturę. Była jedyną nadzieją w tym momencie.

Okolica od jego ostatniej wizyty nie zmieniła się wcale. Nadal cicha, spokojna, aż wyglądająca na nie-mugolską. Westchnął i przyspieszył kroku, zmęczenie powoli go dosięgało, a nie mógł sobie teraz pozwolić ani na słabość, ani na pomyłkę.

Po kilkuset metrach ujrzał drewnianą chatkę otoczoną zadbanym żywopłotem. Wokół budynku znajdował się ogródek w pełni rozkwitu, pachnący różnymi ziołami. Znak, że dotarł.

Wziął głęboki oddech i otworzył furtkę. Ta zaskrzypiała lekko, ale ustąpiła bez większych oporów. Bezszelestnie szedł po kamiennej ścieżce i gdy dotarł do drzwi, zastukał delikatnie kołatką.

Doskonale wiedział, że Beth nie śpi. W pełnie nigdy nie sypiała, wieloletni nawyk badacza.

Drewniane drzwi uchyliły się i po chwili pojawiły się w nich czujne oczy Bethany Smith.

\- Dla Ministerstwa nie pracuję już od ładnych kilku lat. – Sarknęła i chciała zatrzasnąć mu drzwi przed nosem, ale Shacklebolt zręcznym ruchem zablokował jej tą możliwość.

\- Beth, potrzebuję pomocy. – Powiedział zdecydowanie, a Beth tylko sapnęła.

\- _Zawsze_ przychodzisz wtedy, gdy potrzebujecie pomocy! Jakbym była jedyną na świecie badaczką likantropizmu.

\- Owszem, nie jesteś jedyną, ale jesteś _najlepszą._ – Specjalnie wyeksponował ostatnie słowo, czasami ten trick działał na nią.

Bethany Smith miała już lata młodości dawno za sobą, teraz wkraczała raczej w jesień swojego życia. Po bardzo burzliwej karierze postanowiła na starość osiąść na końcu świata, gdzie w końcu będzie mogła cieszyć się upragnionym spokojem. I bardzo niechętnie przyjmowała gości powiązanych ze światem Magii. Wyjątki robiła tylko dla tych, którzy w jakiś sposób zainteresowali ją problemem. I Kingsley dążył do tego, aby przedstawić chociaż zarys wydarzeń z nocy, ale i to mu skutecznie utrudniała.

\- Te puste pochwały zostaw dla swoich urzędasów. – Beth coraz słabiej napierała na drzwi, jakby powoli rezygnując z odprawienia Ministra Magii.

\- Tobie _nigdy_ nie prawię pustych pochwał. Twoje dokonania są obszerne prawie jak historia Hogwartu. – Shacklebolt czuł, że ustępuje jej upór. – Jednak ja nie w tej sprawie…

Beth westchnęła i otworzyła drzwi, cała w nich stając. Ten cholerny czarodziej zawsze skutecznie umiał ją podejść. Zawsze nabierała się na te same puste gadki i pochwały.

\- Dobrze. – W jej oczach widział rozbawienie, ale wiedział, że musi być skupiony, każde rozproszenie mogło wpłynąć na decyzję Beth.

\- To moja _osobista prośba._ Gdybyś zdecydowała się zaangażować to czynisz tylko dla mnie. I dla moich przyjaciół, którzy wygrali bitwę o Hogwart…

W wielkim skrócie opowiedział jej wydarzenia z wieczoru i już wiedział, że mu pomoże.

Błysk w oku i krótkie, ale trafne pytania – znak, że ją zainteresował.

Stare nawyki wygrały. Jednak całe życie spędzone na badaniu wilkołaków i wilkołactwa odcisnęło wyraźne piętno na jej duszy. To właśnie Beth była pierwszym mentorem Remusa Lupina, aktywnie uczestniczyła w pracach nad Wywarem Tojadowym czy dostarczała informacji o działaniach Greybacka. Właściwie spędziła lwią część swego życia na pracy badawczej dla Ministerstwa, poświęcając się jedynej dziedzinie, która przyspieszała bicie jej serca. W pewnym momencie orzekła, że czuje się zbyt stara na pracę i odchodzi. Osiadła na stałe właśnie w Oakshire, rzadko robiąc przysługi Ministerstwu. Uważała, że już dość im pomogła w swoim czasie.

\- Nie powiem, zaciekawiłeś mnie. Wejdź, Shacklebolt, właśnie wstawiłam czajnik z wodą na herbatę.

Kilkanaście minut później siedzieli w salonie, Beth postanowiła podzielić się swoimi przemyśleniami:

\- W normalnych warunkach nic takiego nie powinno mieć miejsca. Ale są różne anomalie, w końcu wilkołaki są nadal pełne tajemnic i pewnie nigdy nie zostaną zrozumiane do końca. Remus na swój sposób był książkowym przykładem. Dało się to wszystko wyregulować za pomocą eliksiru, był zupełnie _przewidywalny._ Chciałabym zbadać tą sprawę, bo jest dziwna. I pomóc temu chłopcowi, który z pewnością jest przytłoczony. – Wzięła łyk herbaty, bezwiednie kiwając głową. Kinsley poczuł niesamowitą ulgę słysząc te słowa.

\- Będę bardzo wdzięczny i winny przysługę. – Uśmiechnął się, jakby dopiero co zrzucił ogromny ciężar ze swoich barków.

\- P _rzysługa_ powiadasz… - Beth popatrzyła na niego rozbawiona. – Niech tak będzie.

\- Oczywiście twoja wizyta będzie mieć charakter nieoficjalny, gdyż do tej oficjalnej dostaniesz… wezwanie.

\- Czułam, że jest jakiś haczyk. – Prychnęła, ale wiedziała, że to nieuniknione. Atak to nie błahostka, a gdy ofiara ląduje w szpitalu trzeba spisać protokół.

\- Niestety… Ale termin dopiero zostanie ustalony, bo Ministerstwo jeszcze nie zostało poinformowane przez szpital św. Munga.

\- To kwestia godzin, ale dobrze. Zdążę zrobić rozeznanie, co ułatwi mi zadawanie właściwych pytań  
w czasie – oficjalnego przesłuchania. – Skrzywiła się. – Nie lubię tego słowa, brzmi bardzo negatywnie.

Shacklebolt tylko wzruszył ramionami. Ostatnie dni były istnym szaleństwem. Jak nie problemy z prawem, to teraz problem z Billem. Życie po wojnie zdecydowanie nie należało do najprostszych.

* * *

 

Beth dostała sowę, gdy szykowała się do wyjścia. Delikatnie wyjęła wiadomość i pokiwała głową. Kingsley pisał, że wpłynęło zawiadomienie i niebawem ma się spodziewać listu.

Westchnęła i odłożyła kartkę. Nałożyła kurtkę i podeszła do stołu, gdzie stał duży, mosiężny świecznik – chwilowo pełniący rolę świstoklika. Dotknęła go i poczuła znajome szarpnięcie. Wylądowała na kamiennej posadzce, stwierdzając, że od jej ostatniej wizyty nic a nic się nie zmieniło. Gdy wirowanie w jej głowie ustało, wstała, poprawiła włosy i uśmiechnęła się do mężczyzny, który patrzył na nią lekko zaskoczony.

\- Witaj Williamie. – Dziarskim już krokiem podeszła do niego i podała mu rękę. Przywitał się z nią, choć nadal nie wiedział kim jest. – Shacklebolt nie uprzedzał, że _wpadnę?_

Rudowłosy pokiwał, a za chwilę pokręcił głową, co rozbawiło Beth.

\- No to trudno. Jestem Bethany Smith i całe moje życie poświęciłam badaniu likantropizmu. Jednak ta sprawa jest bardzo niejasna i potrzebuję od ciebie kilku faktów, żeby poskładać jakoś sensownie tą układankę.

\- Oczywiście – wyjąkał Bill, bo nie wiedział, co innego ma odpowiedzieć.

\- Dobrze, usiądźmy. Nie stresuj się, nie ma czym. Nie gryzę. – Puściła mu oko, ale po chwili spoważniała. – Rozumiem, że miałeś jakieś przeczucie przed pełnią.

\- Właściwie nie wiem nawet jak to określić. Przeczucie… Cóż, w jakimś stopniu tak. Chyba czułem, że coś się może stać. I dlatego też poprosiłem Hermionę o pomoc, bo gdyby nie ona to nie wiem, jak skończyłby się mój atak na Fleur.

\- Fleur jest twoją żoną, tak? – Bill potwierdził, a ona zmarszczyła brwi. Atak na żonę? Dlaczego nie zaatakował obcej osoby, która była wtedy na jego terytorium – Hermiony? Żonę powinien bronić, a nie atakować – myślała intensywnie, na chwilę wyłączając się z otoczenia. – Dziwne – mruknęła do siebie.

\- Też tego nie rozumiem. – Szczera odpowiedź przywróciła Bethany do rzeczywistości.

\- Kontynuujmy. Czy pamiętasz co cię rozproszyło?

\- Nie. – Zaprzeczył, lecz po chwili dodał: - Ale wczoraj Kingsley dostarczył mi myśloodsiewnię, żebym mógł sam wszystko zobaczyć.

\- Miło z jego strony. – Rudowłosy udawał, że nie usłyszał uszczypliwości w jej głosie. – Zatem?

William jeszcze raz odtworzył w głowie scenę ze wczorajszego dnia. – Rzucałem się na Fleur, gdy Hermiona zastąpiła mi drogę. Nie stanowiła przeszkody, więc rzuciłem nią o ścianę. Uderzyła się w głowię, a później leżałem położony _Drętwotą._

Beth słuchała uważnie, wyjęła nawet niewielki notatnik i zapisywała istotne fakty.

\- Czyli sam fakt uderzenia cię rozproszył? Pojawiła się krew, jakiś zapach?

\- Krew była na pewno, Hermiona rozcięła sobie cały tył głowy. Może to mnie zdezorientowało?

Nie odpowiedziała, tylko notowała. Miała już pewne myśli, ale ciągle czuła, że nie wie wszystkiego. Składanie całego obrazu bez wszystkich brakujących elementów układanki było syzyfową pracą.

\- Dobrze, Williamie, wczorajszy incydent nie wyniknął bez powodu. Chciałabym abyś mi opisał całą sytuację dotyczącą drugiego ugryzienia. Myślę, że znajdziemy tam rozwiązanie zagadki albo chociaż jakieś istotne informacje, które mnie naprowadzą dlaczego tak się stało.

\- Proszę mówić mi Bill. – Uśmiechnął się do niej, a ona odparła na to, że bardzo lubi imię William i nie zamierza pozbawiać się przyjemności wypowiadania go. On skapitulował i zaczął opowiadać.

_Biegłem razem z Fleur, ale w pewnym momencie rozdzieliliśmy się. Początkowo nawet tego nie zauważyłem, zaaferowany walką. Dopiero, gdy ktoś wskoczył mi na plecy i zaczął atakować, zrozumiałem, że jestem sam. Próbowałem się pozbyć intruza, ale on już zdążył mnie ukąsić. Walczyłem z nim, dopóki nie poczułem, że zesztywniał. Przeważył mnie i upadliśmy oboje na posadzkę. Po opanowaniu zawrotów głowy otworzyłem oczy i zobaczyłem, że pochyla się nade mną Hermiona. Akurat biegła tędy, więc korzystając z okazji pomogła mi, ogłuszając tego wilka. Wiedziałem doskonale, że ich nienawidzi, po swojej przygodzie z Greybackiem. Sama również nie uniknęła ran. Akurat jak otworzyłem oczy to miała rankę na policzku, z której sączyła się krew. Podziękowałem jej i zaraz potem odnalazłem się z Fleur. Dalsza walka przebiegała bez większych ekscesów, całkiem normalnie. Ostatecznie wygraliśmy, jak zapewne wiesz._

Bethany skrzętnie notowała każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół. – A pełnia po bitwie? Jak wyglądała?

_Po bitwie wszystkich zabrano na badania i wtedy lekarze orzekli, że moja rana jest okropna._

_-_ Nie chciała się goić? – Podpowiedziała Beth, a on potwierdził.

_Dopiero okłady z ziół zaczęły przynosić wymierny efekt. Od tego momentu zaczęła się całkiem nieźle zasklepiać i goić. Cały czas musiałem ją smarować jakimiś intensywnie pachnącymi maściami, ale to wzmagało swędzenie. Po za tym czułem czasem jakby paliła żywym ogniem. Wypalała powoli każdą zdrową część skóry w tamtych okolicach. Bardzo cierpiałem, więc aplikowali mi spore ilości eliksirów. Głównie uśmierzających ból, ale też ogłupiających. Praktycznie przesypiałem dni, więc tak naprawdę pełnia zlała mi się z tamtą rzeczywistością. Bolało mnie zawsze, a przy eliksirach nie byłem w stanie się podnieść, więc… Nikogo nie miałem prawa zaatakować._

\- Powiedz mi, mój drogi, czy nikt cię nie odwiedził bezpośrednio w czasie lub po pełni?

Bill zmarszczył brwi, próbując sobie przypomnieć. Początkowo potrząsnął głową, ale po chwili dodał:

\- Chyba nie, ale mam dziwne wrażenie, że… Wydaje mi się, że ktoś był. Przez jakiś czas czułem konkretny zapach, ale nie potrafię go nawet określić.

\- Może twoja żona, Fleur?

Zaprzeczył stanowczo: - Nie, Fleur ma swój specyficzny zapach, który rozpoznaje bez problemu. I to nie było to. Po za tym pojawiła się dopiero po pełni, bo w trakcie jej trwania była we Francji.

\- A później zachorowała, tak? – Beth zamknęła notatnik, patrząc na zaskoczonego Billa. – Odpowiedz proszę. – Uśmiechnęła się, a on kiwnął głową. – Dziękuję ci serdecznie za rozmowę. Zobaczymy się jutro, w Muszelce. Prosiłabym, abyśmy przez pierwszy kwadrans byli sami. Później z najwyższą przyjemnością poznam twoją żonę. A tymczasem żegnam się.

Deportowała się do swojego domu w Oakshire. Przywitała ją błoga cisza, której teraz bardzo potrzebowała. Musiała wszystko ułożyć w jedną, sensowną całość. Niczym układanie puzzli.

* * *

 

Herbata się parzyła, podczas gdy Bethany pisała notkę do Shacklebolta.

_Spodziewaj się mnie tuż po dwunastej. Po wizycie u Billa i jego żony._

Zawinęła skrawek papieru, sprawnie przypięła ją do nóżki sowy, mówiąc adresata - _Minister Magii_. Sowa odleciała, a Beth wzięła łyk napoju. Spojrzała na zegarek i pokiwała głową. Weszła do kominka i po chwili była już witana przez Billa w Muszelce.

\- Herbaty, kawy? – Zapytał ją, gdy już się rozgościła. Ta pokręciła głową i poprosiła tylko o wodę.

Przyniósł jej szklankę. Położywszy ją na stole, sam usiadł naprzeciwko jej. Wyczuwała, że jest bardzo spięty.

\- Jak się czujesz? – Beth zaczęła neutralnie, uważnie go obserwując.

\- Nieźle. Stanowczo gorzej jest z Fleur. Ostatnie wydarzenia zupełnie ją rozstroiły. Psychika nie wytrzymuje i praktycznie stała się kłębkiem nerwów. – Słyszała wyraźny smutek w głosie mężczyzny.

\- Rozumiem. Ostatnie dni były bardzo… intensywne.

\- Tak. Ale mam nadzieję, że niedługo cała ta sytuacja się uspokoi. W końcu próbujesz zrozumieć co się tutaj dzieje. No a przecież Fleur niczemu nie zawiniła, a jak na razie to ona cierpi najbardziej. Zresztą, za chwilę ma być.

I rzeczywiście, niedużo później frontowe drzwi się otworzyły. Momentalnie Bethany stała się czujna i nie spuszczała wzroku z twarzy Billa. Miałą jedyną szansę, aby rozwikłać zagadkę.

Lata badań nauczyły ją, że analiza zachowania wilkołaków nie należy do najłatwiejszych. W końcu przez większość miesiąca są _zwykłymi_ ludźmi i ich wilcze odruchy są głęboko ukryte. Jednak nie w zupełności niewidoczne.

Sporo czasu zajęło jej spostrzeżenie, że najwięcej można odczytać z emocji. Oczywiście podobnie jak i u ludzi. Tylko, że nie chodziło ani o zwykłe emocje, ani o gesty. Bethany skupiała się na analizowaniu twarzy, a właściwie uczuć wypisanych przez ułamki sekund zwanych _mikroekspresjami_. One w dosadny sposób ujawniały, jakie uczucia targają daną osobą. Po latach praktyk nauczyła się perfekcyjnie odczytywać całą gamę reakcji, nawet te najbardziej ulotne. Strach, złość, gniew, obrzydzenie. Najprawdziwsze, nieukrywane - słownie cała paleta ludzkich uczuć, z tą różnicą, że u wilków bywały bardziej intensywne. Mało kto zdawał sobie sprawę, jak wiele można odczytać i zrozumieć znając tę metodę. I dlatego ta wiedza stanowiła potężną broń w ręce Beth.

Do pomieszczenia weszła Fleur. Bill mimowolnie napiął mięśnie i poruszył brwiami ku dołowi, wszystko w ułamku sekundy. Zaraz po tym uśmiechnął się.

Beth była wyraźnie zaskoczona, może nawet trochę wstrząśnięta tym odkryciem. Skąd u Billa tak intensywny _gniew,_ wyraźnie zarysowany _niesmak_? Bethany postanowiła zachować kamienną twarz, żeby na razie uniknąć pytań ze strony Billa - musiała to przemyśleć. Elementy układanki powoli zaczynały pasować, ale jeszcze nie posiadała wszystkich informacji.

Fleur się przywitała z Bethany, chociaż kobieta wyraźnie wyczuwała rezerwę. Bill przyniósł jej herbatę, po drodze żartując, że teraz ona się musi nim czule opiekować. Francuzka delikatnie uśmiechnęła się do niego i wzięła łyk napoju.

\- Pojutrze odbędzie się oficjalne przesłuchanie w Ministerstwie Magii. W związku z atakiem musiała zostać wszczęta standardowa procedura. Nie obawiaj się, Williamie. Zostaną ci zadane te same pytania, co wczoraj. Najprawdopodobniej w towarzystwie twojej żony i panny Granger, z którą również będę rozmawiać. Jeśli tylko dostanę pozwolenie od twojej mamy. – Puściła mu oko.

\- To konieczne? - Beth potwierdziła.

\- Niestety. Takie mamy prawo.

Najstarszy Weasley westchnął i napił się herbaty. Fleur w milczeniu również sączyła płyn. W pewnym momencie jej twarz zbladła, ona sama gwałtownie odstawiła filiżankę i pobiegła do toalety. Bethany obserwowała całą tą scenę z pewną dozą ciekawości, ale i współczucia.

\- Przepraszam na chwilkę. Fleur ma ciężki okres teraz, nadal jest osłabiona po ostatniej chorobie.

Wyszedł z pokoju i popędził do łazienki. Beth dopiła wodę, która pozostała w jej szklance i spojrzała na chaotyczne notatki. W głowie miała tysiące myśli, właściwie nigdy z _taką_ sytuacją się nie spotkała. Ale podobieństwa…

Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją Bill, który pojawił się ponownie w progu.

\- Fleur musi odpocząć, za dużo wrażeń.

Bethany natychmiast podniosła się i podeszła do Billa. Położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu i posłała ciepły uśmiech:

\- Do zobaczenia niebawem, Williamie.

* * *

 

Gabinet Ministra Magii nie zmienił się odkąd tu była ostatnim razem, jeszcze za czasów Knota. Shacklebolt najwyraźniej nadal się czuł nieswojo i nie miał odwagi urządzić go pod własne gusta. Albo nie miał czasu, co też było możliwym wytłumaczeniem.

Bethany usiadła wygodnie w fotelu i czekała, Kingsley za moment miał się pojawić.

W międzyczasie rozłożyła swoje notatki i zaczęła robić analizę, gdy głos mężczyzny ją wyrwał:

\- Przepraszam, mamy potężne zamieszanie w Ministerstwie. – Zaczął się tłumaczyć, ale kobieta machnęła ręką.

\- Sprawy Ministerstwa mnie nie obchodzą, jeśli nie dotyczą mojej osoby lub sprawy, którą się zajmuję. Ale do rzeczy - muszę się spotkać z Hermioną Granger. Koniecznie musimy uciąć sobie pogawędkę, bo bez rozmowy z nią nie mogę być niczego pewna do końca. Mam nadzieję, że znaki zapytania w sprawie zamienią się w odpowiedzi. Byłoby to możliwe, jeśli tylko wersja panny Granger będzie taka, jakiej oczekuję.

\- Mogłabyś uściślić? – Shacklebolt był wyraźnie zagubiony.

\- Mam pewne podejrzenia. Zaczynam powoli układać wszystkie elementy, tylko sama okoliczność jest zastanawiająca. Nietypowa, powiedziałabym. Jednak całość nosi wiele znamion, z którymi już kiedyś się spotkałam w mojej pracy badawczej. I tylko konfrontacja w Ministerstwie Magii, poprowadzona na moich warunkach, finalnie rozstrzygnie całą sprawę. Taką mam nadzieję. – Rześko wstała z fotela, chowając papiery do torby. Shacklebolt chciał jej pomóc, ale ta podziękowała.

\- Jutro rano, widzenie z panną Granger. Jak załatwisz, wyślij mi sowę.

Minister chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale Beth już nie było.

* * *

 

Hermiona od samego rana była zdenerwowana. Ron od wyjazdu nie dawał znaku życia – nie pofatygował się nawet, aby napisać krótki list, notkę, cokolwiek. Nic, jakby słuch o nim zaginął. Ostatecznie wiedziała, że żyje, ale tylko dlatego, że jej przyjaciółka miała _normalnego_ chłopaka, który na bieżąco wszystko jej relacjonował. I praktycznie Ginny stanowiła jedyne źródło _jakiejkolwiek_ informacji o chłopcach.

Całej sytuacji nie polepszał fakt, że nadal nie czuła się fantastycznie zdrowa. Czasem ogarniała ją taka niechęć i niemoc, jakiej nie doświadczyła dotychczas nigdy.

No i oczywiście irytował ją fakt, że nadal nie mieli kontraktu, a ta wściekłość przekładała się na nieefektywność nauki do egzaminu. A do niego pozostały jej raptem cztery dni i jakieś tysiące nieprzeczytanych stron i pergaminów. Nie potrafiła się skupić na niczym, gdy tylko czytała jakieś bardziej skomplikowane teksty medyczne jej myśli uciekały. Nie pamiętała sensu, musiała wrócić, ponownie przeczytać. Po kilku razach przyłapywała się na wymyślaniu niewybrednych epitetów opisujących Rona i zapał oraz motywację do dalszej nauki szlag trafiał.

Westchnęła, gdy mieszała kawę w filiżance. To już była jej druga, ale nic tak nie koiło jej nerwów jak kofeina. A zmartwień miała ostatnio więcej i więcej.

Właśnie czekała na gościa zapowiedzianego przez Kingsleya. Rano dostała sowę, że odwiedzi ją ktoś i zapyta o rzeczy związane z atakiem Billa. Nie miała pojęcia kogo może się spodziewać.

Wzięła łyk kawy, gdy do kuchni wparowała Ginny. Od wczoraj bardzo przeżywała dzisiejszy półfinał Anglia – Niemcy. W kółko mówiła, że tylko krok ich dzieli od finału, na który zasługują, bo mogą wygrać ten półfinał.

Hermiona tylko kiwała głową, sama uważając, że najlepiej jakby przegrali. Tylko wtedy miałaby realną szansę, aby zdążyć ze złożeniem kontraktu. Jednak na wynik musiała poczekać do wieczora, bo mecz odbywał się po południu. Do tego czasu musiała się zająć innymi sprawami, takimi jak zapowiedziany gość.

Bethany pojawiła się w Norze kilku minut po południu. Zrobiła bardzo duże wrażenie na Hermionie, która najwyraźniej skądś ją znała.

\- Czytałam o pani i pani badaniach. To zaszczyt dla mnie panią poznać.

Beth poczuła się mile zaskoczona, a i jej ego nie pogardziło komplementem.

\- U pani w oczach także widzę pasję do nauki, panno Granger. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Czas prowadzenia przeze mnie badań zakończył się już dawno temu, teraz cieszę się zasłużonym odpoczynkiem. Wyjątki rzadko robię i takim wyjątkiem jest sprawa Williama. Czy możemy właśnie o niej porozmawiać?

Hermiona ochoczo potwierdziła, autorytet Bethany Smith rozwiał wszelką niechęć dotyczącą tej rozmowy.

Beth poprosiła ją o potwierdzenie wersji Billa, którą jej streściła. Przy opowiadaniu uważnie obserwowała twarz panny Granger, ale nie zauważyła niepokojących znaków. Wersja mężczyzny zdecydowanie pokrywała się z wydarzeniami, które widziała Hermiona. I chociaż odbiór takich wydarzeń bywa subiektywny, to zgadzały się tam, gdzie było to istotne.

\- A powiedz mi, moja droga, czy nie byłaś czasem u Williama w szpitalu?

Hermiona wydawała się być zaskoczona, ale potwierdziła bez chwili zawahania, energicznie kiwając głową.

Bethany zmarszczyła brwi, ta kwestia została wyjaśniona i to ją cieszyło. Wstała ze sofy i uderzył ją jakiś zapach.

\- Ładne perfumy. – Powiedziała, a kobieta zaśmiała się na te słowa.

\- Dziękuję, ale to nie są perfumy. To tylko szampon do włosów, który używam odkąd wyjechałam do Hogwartu. Miód, wanilia i odrobina magii ułatwiająca panowanie nad moimi włosami. – Zachichotała, co Beth skwitowała uśmiechem.

Pożegnała się serdecznie z Hermioną, dziękując za rozmowę. Jednocześnie wspomniała o jutrzejszym przesłuchaniu w Ministerstwie, na którym Hermiona musiała się pojawić.

Gdy wyszła z Nory potarła skronie i poczuła zmęczenie. Musiała się dzisiaj porządnie wyspać – zasłużyła sobie, rozpracowując tak dziwną sprawę. Na dobrą sprawę wiedziała już, co i jak, tylko brakowało jej ostatecznego potwierdzenia. Ale to się miało zmienić już jutro – była pewna swojej wiedzy, w końcu nie ma żadnej zagadki, której nie da się rozwikłać.

* * *

 

Smith pojawiła się w Trzech Miotłach i zamówiła szklaneczkę Ognistej Whisky. Usiadła przy wolnym stoliku, trochę skrytym wewnątrz pubu, wyjęła kartkę oraz pióro i napisała krótką notkę do Kingsleya.

_Jutro dostaniesz ostateczną diagnozę. Po spotkaniu w Ministerstwie. BS_

Położyła ją z boku, przygotowaną do wysłania sową. Po chwili przyszła do niej Rosmerta z szerokim uśmiechem, cały czas podśpiewując _Anglia w finale, w finale!_

Beth patrzyła na nią, ale komentarz zachowała dla siebie. W sumie nie wiedziała, dlaczego wylądowała tutaj, a nie w Oakshire. Z drugiej strony w domu nie trzymała mocnego alkoholu, a taki był jej właśnie potrzebny.

Sytuacja z Billem była bardzo skomplikowana. I nie wiedziała w jaki sposób ją rozwiązać, bo dobre rozwiązanie właściwie nie istniało. Nie miała żadnego pomysłu, co zrobić. Czuła się jakby jej związano ręce, mimo chęci była bezradna. Nadmiar jej własnej wiedzy przyprawił ją o ból głowy. Jakby ponownie sobie uświadomiła, dlaczego tak rzadko pomaga innym – _zawsze_ za bardzo się angażowała, tak jak i w tym przypadku. Problemy kogoś odczuwała jako własne, a jeszcze gorzej było, jak zapałała do kogoś sympatią. Tak jak do Williama.

Westchnęła i wzięła łyk Ognistej Whisky. Rozejrzała się wokół siebie i jej uwagę przykuły dwie rozmawiające kobiety. Obie miały podniesiony głos, chyba alkohol zdążył już uderzyć im do głowy.

\- To prawo to jakieś bestialstwo, Dorothy. Jak można _wymuszać_ małżeństwa? – Owa Dorothy wzruszyła tylko ramionami. – Dobrze, że jest ten kontrakt. To jedyny ratunek, aby ominąć prawo. Bez niego byłabym stracona.

\- No tak, Ruth, tylko, że nie każdy ma _wolnego_ mężczyznę obok siebie. Ja nie mam. – W głosie Dorothy słychać było gorycz. – Dlatego też będę _podlegać_ prawu i jego procedurom.

Smith podsłuchała kawałek rozmowy i w jej głowie zagościł pomysł. Ale sama nie mogła podejmować decyzji, do tego potrzebny był jej Kingsley. No i oczywiście stuprocentowa pewność co do własnej słuszności.

* * *

 

Następny dzień od samego rana był pracowity. Najpierw Beth spotkała się z Shackleboltem, ustalili wszystkie szczegóły przesłuchania, po czym oboje udali się do Ministerstwa Magii. Dołączyła do nich jedna pracownica z jego gabinetu, która miała zająć się sporządzeniem raportu.

Fleur z Billem usiedli w Sali przesłuchań, a Beth zadawała im kolejne pytania, pilnując, aby właściwe rzeczy zostały zanotowane. W pewnym momencie, po pierwszym etapie, Bethany poprosiła Fleur o opuszczenie pomieszczenia na chwilę.

Kingsley wskazał jej drogę i sam stanął przy innych drzwiach. W tym czasie Smith skupiła całą swoją uwagę na twarzy Billa, zwiększając co najmniej dwukrotnie swoją czujność.

Po znaku od Beth, Minister Magii zaprosił serdecznie Hermionę do środka. Twarz Billa momentalnie stała się dla Beth niczym książka – mogła z niej wyczytać wszelkie upragnione informacje.

Wiedziała już wszystko, co istotne i mogła potwierdzić swoją wersję. Jednak instynkt jej nie zawiódł.

Po zakończeniu procedur, Bethany podeszła do Shacklebolta i rozmawiali chwilę po cichu. Gdy doszli do porozumienia, Beth pokiwała głową i deportowała się do domu, zostawiając wyraźnie smutnego Kingsleya w Ministerstwie.

* * *

 

30 czerwca, w dzień finału Anglia – Francja, Fleur zjawiła się z Billem w Ministerstwie Magii na wyraźną prośbę Kingsleya. Dzisiaj mieli się dowiedzieć, co tak naprawdę kierowało mężczyzną przez ten cały czas i dlaczego.

Bill został zaproszony do pomieszczenia, w którym już siedziała Bethany Smith, Fleur poproszono o tymczasowe pozostanie w drugim, skąd nadal mogła widzieć męża, lecz nic nie słyszała.

Fleur denerwowała się tym wszystkim, ale wiedziała, że musi wykrzesać z siebie resztki cierpliwości, już niedługo wszystko się wyjaśni.

Uważnie obserwowała rozmowę Billa z kobietą, później fakt, że wtrąca się Kingsley. Na twarzy Billa pojawiały się różne grymasy, ale najbardziej uderzyła ją złość, jaką zobaczyła. Pomieszana z niedowierzaniem.

Po chwili ona siedziała w środku, a sytuację obserwował Kingsley, który od kilku dni cierpiał na niedomiar snu. Trójka rozmawiała przez chwilę, po czym Bill podał Fleur dwie kartki, które uprzednio podpisał w obecności Shacklebolta i Smith.

Francuzka wzięła do ręki, przeczytała i po jej policzkach popłynęły łzy, stanowczo kręciła głową. Nie chciała tego podpisywać, ale Bill był nieugięty. W końcu uległa, a po złożeniu autografu wyszła.

William się nie ruszył, dopiero gdy był pewien, że jej nie ma ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

* * *

 

Hermiona od samego rana chodziła zrezygnowana. Coraz bardziej dochodziło do niej, że nie zdążą z kontraktem. I była to bardzo bolesna wiedza, gdyż ona zrobiła wszystko, co mogła, aby wypełnić wymogi. Jednak to Ron zawiódł na całej linii.

Szansa cały czas istniała, ale fakt, że finał odbywał się dopiero późnym popołudniem nie poprawiał jej humoru. Widmo klęski coraz wyraźniej wisiało nad jej głową, zdecydowanie rozpraszając wszelkie myśli. A to skutkowało rozproszeniem i niemożnością skupienia się na nauce, której nadal miała sporo.

Dodatkowo jedynym i najważniejszym tematem znowu był Quidditch, czego nie potrafiła już dłużej znieść. Tak samo jak paplania Ginny o finale, o Harry'm i Ronie – gwiazdach boiska. Przyjaciółce dopisywał humor, podczas gdy ona miała ochotę usiąść i rozpłakać się, tu i teraz.

Gdy mecz był transmitowany, ona wyszła z domu i wybrała się na spacer, próbując odciąć się od wszystkiego. Nie udało jej się to.

Zdawała sobie sprawę, że kontrakt przepadł. I mimo tlącej się nadziei wiedziała, że nie zdążą.

Kingsley wyglądał jak cień siebie, cała ta sytuacja okazała się bardziej poważna niż przypuszczał.

\- Jedynym logicznym wyjściem jest Twoja propozycja. Ale musimy poczekać do północy. Miejmy nadzieję, ze żadna sowa się nie pojawi. Inaczej… - Urwał i westchnął, nie mając siły na dokończenie zdania.

\- Inaczej Molly nie będzie miała kolejnego syna. Życie kosztem życia. – Głos Beth był gorzki, ale mówiła prawdę. A prawda zawsze bolała najmocniej.

\- Marne pocieszenie, Beth. – Shacklebolt dolał jej alkoholu do szklanki, którą uprzednio opróżniła w dwóch łykach.

\- Nie ma innego wyjścia. To nie jest niczyja wina. Stało się. Po prostu, takie rzeczy zdarzają się w przyrodzie. – Wzruszyła ramionami i podniosła szklaneczkę.

Kingsley z ciężkim sercem wyjął kartkę i zaczął pisać. Akompaniamentem dla dźwięku piszącego pióra były fajerwerki na niebie, znak, że Anglia wygrała Mistrzostwa.

* * *

 

Za dwadzieścia dwunasta w Norze tętniło życie. Pojawili się bowiem bohaterowie Anglii – zdobywcy tytułu Mistrzó Świata – Harry i Ronald. Otrzymywali od prawie wszystkich gratulacje i wyrazy uznania – prawie - bo Hermiona siedziała do góry. Nie miała ochoty na świętowanie – dzisiejszy dzień był jej osobistą porażką, największą porażką jej życia, która dodatkowo miała zaważyć na całej jej przyszłości.

Ron również praktycznie nie zauważył, że jego dziewczyna go nie wita, że jej w ogóle nie na dole. Dopiero, gdy wbiegł na górę w jakimś mało ważnym celu i zobaczył ją siedzącą na łóżku, ocknął się.

Zauważyła go, patrzyła na niego tymi dużymi brązowymi oczyma, wypełnionymi łzami. Które spowodował nie kto inny, a on.

Milczeli oboje, dopiero po dłużej chwili Hermiona powiedziała cicho:

\- Za późno, Ronaldzie.

Ron chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale go uciszyła, nie miała ochoty słuchać jego koślawych wytłumaczeń, przeprosin czy jakichkolwiek słów. Było za późno na to, _za późno_ na wszystko.

Wybiła północ. Niemal natychmiast pojawiły się sowy, które do nóżek miały przypięte kremowe koperty z wykaligrafowanymi danymi odbiorcy. Hermiona odebrała swój list, ale nie chciała go otwierać. Ron za to otworzył swój i zaczął czytać na głos, z czego kobieta usłyszała jedynie słowa _…podlega procedurze…._

Przełknęła ślinę i pokonując tchórzostwo, rozdarła róg koperty. Wyciągnęła kartkę i jej wzrok przyciągnęło lakoniczne zdanie, zupełnie niepodobne do listu Rona.

_W związku z zaistniałymi okolicznościami nastąpiło wyłączenie postępowania proceduralnego. Dokładniejsze informacje zostaną udzielone na spotkaniu pierwszego lipca o godzinie 10 w Ministerstwie Magii w Sali Posiedzeń nr 2._

_Z poważaniem,_

_Arnold Culkin,_

_Zastępca Ministra Magii._


End file.
